Ace Combat: Demons and Ghosts
by darkgriffon4321
Summary: What begins as a Squadron of Rookie Pilots being forced into a War between two Superpowers, soon becomes something greater than what the pilots of Wardog Squadron, could ever imagine. This is the story of Razgriz.
1. Chapter 1: Shorebirds

Ace Combat: Demons and Ghosts of Razgriz

Prologue/Chapter One

Fifteen years ago, There was a war.

Well, war has broken out here many times before. They've tried to invade the south-lands through the northern valley time and time again.

Luck was never on their side though, and their victories didn't last long.

They didn't realize that times had changed.

Facing one defeat after another, loosing territory, and watching their nation dwindle, they built up their industrial strength to unprecedented heights, and used it to wage one final battle against the world.

That was fifteen years ago.

They fought ferociously, but were utterly defeated.

The Belkans then committed the unthinkable, they used nuclear weapons on their own soil.

Seeing this tragedy unfold before their own eyes, the victorious nations vowed to throw down their weapons.

The world was once again at peace, and thanks to them, it seemed as if it would last forever.

On a distant island, far away from civilization, the protectors of the peace take to the skies

* * *

Lt. John 'Blaze' Marshall continued to walk through the halls of Sand Island Airforce Base. He and Lt. Alvin Davenport had just arrived here from Heirlark Base. In a couple of F-5 Trainers that someone had recommissioned out of nowhere. Suddenly, Davenport came out of nowhere and put his arm around Blaze's shoulder "Hey bud, settled in alright?"

Blaze sniffed, "Chopper, when was the last time you took a shower. If the base commander just happened to walk by, he would have the both of us on kitchen duty for a month."

"Ahh! Don't be such a worry-wart Blaze." Chopper stated in a whiney tone.

"Chopper, the higher-ups here are different than they are at Heirlark. Captain Hamilton is alright, but the Colonel here, even though he puts Jabba the Hutt to shame, could have your ass for taking a leak without a hall-pass." Blaze noted as he walked.

Suddenly a voice spoke. "Yeah, and he's a real bastard too." These words came from a Captain that had just come up from behind him. "Captain Jack Bartlett, your new trainer, and the man you're gonna kiss up to at all hours of the day. You ever trash talk me on the base, and I'll make you fetch my slippers every morning at the crack of dawn."

Marshall saluted. "Sir!" John stated as he came to attention, and noticed that Chopper forgot that little protocol and kicked Alvin in the foot.

Alvin stood at attention. "Sir!"

Bartlett spoke, "Now that's better. Since we got introductions out of the way. We can move on to the important stuff. You've got a mission with me nuggets. Command just told me of some kind of spy plane flying around in our airspace. So I'll need pilots for an intercept, and since you're the only pilots I can find around here, it looks like you're it. So stow your gear and get your flight suits on." A young woman walked up from behind Bartlett. "And say hi to Lieutenant Nagase. She's quite possibly the only other pilot on this island that has managed to stay alive thus far." Bartlett excused himself. "I want you all in the Briefing Room in thirty minutes." Bartlett stated.

Both John and Alvin looked at Kei, like they had never seen a woman before. The only thing they could do is say hi.

Kei just smiled, "Hello Lieutenants, it looks like you better get moving. Captain's orders." She turned around and proceeded toward her quarters. Alvin stood there and watched her, and it took John to slap him in the head in order for him to snap out of it. "I saw her first Romeo."

Alvin spoke, "Well I got news for you, she's off limits. She's on our squadron you know." John spoke, "Yeah, yeah. But I still saw her first." John proceeded toward the quarters. "In your dreams Blaze."

* * *

Blaze and Chopper continued to watch their squadron commander, sitting on a chair, and staring at the ceiling while completely spaced out. This spectacle managed to get chopper's complete attention. He learned to Blaze at his left and spoke, "Is this guy for real?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I am for real Davenport." Captain Bartlett stated as he stared at the ceiling. "So zip it and pay attention." He then looked toward the pilots. "I know you don't like this, but we're short on people. Starting tomorrow, all you nuggets will be sitting alert. So stay glued to me out there. Nagase!."

"Sir!" She said simply. "You'll be flying number two on my wing. Gotta keep an eye on you or who knows what you'll get yourself into. Blaze, Chopper, you two are also on my wing, don't make me regret it.

Bartlett spoke again, "Alright Nuggets, dismissed"

* * *

John and Alvin were walking toward their fighters when they discovered what they were going to be flying. "Aw c'mon, give me a break man. Can't we fly something more modern than these things?" Alvin stated with an annoyed tone.

"Hey, they may be old, but they still work." An elder bald man in a Squadron technician jumpsuit stated as he walked forward. He held out his hand to Blaze, "Second Lieutenant Peter N. Beagle." He introduced himself. "Or you can call me Pops."

Blaze smiled, "Second Lieutenant John Marshall, Callsign; Blaze, and this guy is Second Lieutenant Alvin Davenport, Callsign; Chopper." Blaze took his hand and shook it. "So, are they read to go?"

"Yup, they'll do the job for now. That, and these are the only fighters we have for the moment. Four Tigers and the Captain's Phantom." Pops stated.

Chopper then spoke, "Wow, we must be so important that we get such state of the art equipment. Maybe I should write my congressmen and tell him to stop sending us crappy..."

John kicked his leg again. "Owww!" Chopper yelled. "Don't mind him, he'll take the Tigers. Won't you Chopper?" John glared at Alvin, "Sometimes Chopper here doesn't know when to shut his mouth and respect his elders."

Pops chucked at this display. "It's alright Lieutenant, I'm quite used to this banter from pilots by now, I used to be a pilot, once upon a time, but eventually you loose your wings as you get older." Pops turned and looked into the sky. "Hmm, clear skies. You won't have much cloud cover in order to loose bandits, but you will always have the sun. Always keep track where it is. If you can get it behind you. All the better to blind your opponent." He stated. "Well now, I have more work to do, good luck with your mission."

John and Chopper approached Bartlett and Edge, who had just emerged from a hanger. "Alright, now we come to the most important decision of the day, finding out who gets to fly tail position." Bartlett stated with a smirk as he held out some straws. Nagasse drew one straw, followed by Blaze and Chopper. However, it was Blaze who drew the short straw." Bartlett spoke, "Well kid, looks like you're on the tail position, may you rest in peace."

* * *

"This is Heartbreak One of Wardog Squadron, we're approaching the target." Bartlett anounced over the radio. The AWACS responded promptly. "This is AWACS, Callsign Thunderhead, Roger, bring the target to the ground. Do not fire at the target. Repeat, do not fire at the target."

"You got that Nuggets?" Bartlet asked. "Wardog Two roger." Nagase stated. "Wardog Three roger." Chopper stated. Blaze's mind was preoccupied at the moment, he didn't respond immediately.

".. Wardog four, hello, you better be marking our tail son." Blaze responded. "Roger. Shape up, fly straight, and don't fire. Got it." John stated in a annoyed voice. Bartlett smirked in his cockpit. He liked this kid.

"Man, I'm glad you drew the short straw instead of me today." Chopper stated. "Second Lieutenant Alvin H. Davenport. Zip it. You need a nickname too?" Bartlett responded. "I respectfully ask to be called Chopper sir. I'm afraid I may not be able to respond to any other Moniker."

"Hmmm. That dose fit you well. I got a better nickname for you, but I'll keep it to myself. Okay?" Bartlett stated. "Oh cut me some slack man." Chopper responded.

"Tally ho, we've got company." Bartlett stated.

The Blackbird came into view. "You're forbidden to fire until I give the clearance, understand?"

Blaze responded. "It's a blackbird, what are they going to do, snap photos of Chopper and show them to my mom?" Bartlett held back chuckle, and Blaze could swear he heard a giggle from Nagase. "Trust me, won't let you down. Now where's motormouth chopper?"

"Wha?.. That's your name for me?" Chopper said incredulously.

"You got a knack for comic dialog, mind sending the surrender request for me?" Bartlett resonded.

"Oh no, please, age before beauty..." Bartlett responded. "I'm real shy around strangers ya know."

"Shees.. Testing, testing... Attention unidentified aircraft set your course for our beacon immediately." Chopper continued, "Uh, we will direct you to the nearest airfield, lower your gear if you understand."

There was no response, and the scene became uncharacteristically silent. Suddenly, Thunderhead chimed in. "Warining, we have four unknown bogeys approaching. Approaching unidentified aircraft on vector two-eight-zero, altitude six thousand, hold your fire until orders."

"Crossing the pond to fly cover for their spy plane huh? Now there's a fighter pilot worth his wings." Bartlet stated. "You're not to fire until I say its ok, got me?" Blaze responded, "Uh, they got missiles and guns Sir." Bartlett responded. "It's okay, trust me." He said in a reassuring voice instead barking at Blaze, and he was beginning to trust this man more and more. "Understood." Blaze continued to fly toward the bandits, they came into view, and just as Blaze expected, he saw tracers fly by his tiger. "Dammit! We're under fire!"

"All planes weapons safe. Hold your fire." Thunderhead responded. Chopper spoke, "C'mon, those aren't blanks they're firing at us!"

"Shut your yap and return fire." Bartlett stated. "I'm not going to watch any more of my pilots die." Thunderhead responded, "Captain Bartlett you have been given a direct order." Blaze spoke. "They're trying to kill us out here! Why don't you get your thunderhead out of your ass and do something useful, like get us some reinforcements." Blaze twisted to avoid an incoming missile launched by one of the fighters. "Easy there kid." Bartlett stated with a smirk. "You remind me of me. But that mouth of yours is not going to get you promotions."

Blaze managed to get a lock on a Mig-21. "Gotcha!" He fired a missile at it and it vaporized, in fact, the squadron was doing pretty well against them. The Squadron managed to deal with the first wave, and now a second wave was coming in.

"Wardog! I ordered weapons safe for all aircraft. Do not fire at the targets." Thunderhead stated again in a more forcefull voice.

Blaze responded, "And what are we supposed to use? Harsh language?" He turned toward the incoming fighters and fired a missile off toward one of them as they approached. "Ha! Gotcha." Edge, Bartlett, and Chopper each took one of the remaining Migs, after they were thrown off balance when Blaze took out their squadron leader. "Nice, you nuggets are better than I expected." Bartlett stated as they continued to dispatch the Migs. The last one was taken down by Edge."

"All unknown bogey aircraft destroyed." Thunderhead stated.

"This is your Captain, can you hear my voice?" Blaze responded, "Right her Sir."

"Good, looks like we can all hear each other." Bartlett responded. "You all alive? Good, nice work nuggets. Well, to commemorate the fact that we all made it back alive, I'm going to let you keep your nickname, from now on, I'm going to call you kid. Got it? Good."

Chopper spoke, "Man, I swear..."

* * *

"Bartlett!" The Base Commander's voice thundered toward the pilots that had just landed. Bartlett turned around. "Let me handle this, you're all dismissed."

"C'mon guys, we don't wanna stick around for this." Chopper mentioned.

Edge smirked as the pilots moved off. "So, tell me about yourselves." Both Blaze and Chopper turned around. "Oh us?" Blaze stated to which Chopper interrupted. "We're only the awesomest pilots ever to come out of the Hierlark air force academy. That's all." Edge giggled a bit. "So, you two are from Hierlark? Do the locals still scowl at you when you mention the words 'North Osea'?"

Blaze smiled, "Oh yeah, one time, Chopper here even tried saying it over and over again, right behind the stingiest Belkan you ever meet, and he got put into the local lockup for vagrancy when one of the local police officers overheard it."

"Hey, they dropped the charges, remember?" Chopper stated. "So, what is there to know about you Lieutenant? I imagine you've had plenty..."

At this point, Blaze grabbed his head around his arm. "Can you excuse us, it's about time for my little adoptive bro's daily noogie." Blaze proceeded to give Chopper the grandfather of all noogies as he struggled. Nagase held her hand over her mouth and giggled.

Nagase then spoke, "Alright you two, settle down." She said as she broke the two up. "You two seem real close."

Chopper smiled, "We kinda just fell in with each other at the academy. Bunkmates and everything. Blaze here made sure I became a fighter pilot, and it wasn't easy, so he's my official adoptive bro."

Nagase spoke, "I joined the Air Force because I wanted to transfer into OASA."

Blaze spoke, "So, wanna fly in space huh?"

Nagase nodded, "Oh you better believe it, and flying for the air force is a good way to do that. Space is just so wonderful."

Blaze had always known that the Osean Aeronautics and Space Administration usually recruited from the military. He had even toyed with the idea of going into the space program himself. Perhaps flying the Arkbird. He spoke again. "There is nothing like looking the Earth from space, and knowing, that it is what we must all share."

Nagase smiled and nodded as their eyes meet. It was like both of their minds synced in that single moment. Something they both had in common. "We'll talk later, I think." Nagase stated. "See you both in the lounge." She walked away.

Blaze watched her, and Chopper watched her swaying hips. Blaze finally reached over and grabbed Chopper's ear. "Ow! What was that for?" Blaze spoke, "For being a perv." He held his finger up. "You can be a pervert with any other female on this base. But she's off limits."

"Alright, alright." Chopper stated.

* * *

**Author's note: I've proofread this chapter a bit and cleaned it up a little, it should be a more easy ready. And the next chapter is coming soon. I've had a few tough assignments, not to mention I was away for Spring Break. If any of you notice anything I can improve upon, go ahead and put it in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Open War

Ace Combat: Demons and Ghosts

Chapter Two: Open War

Sand Island Airforce Base

Sand Island Beach

Chopper approached Blaze, who was strung out on a beach chair with a beer in his hand. "Damn man, this is quite possibly the only good thing about this assignment. We get our very own beach for us to party on." Chopper stated with a grin.

"Yeah, well, there's a big time lack of bikini's and volleyball around here bro." Blaze responded. "And at least Jabba the Hutt doesn't come out here to lie around like a beached whale." This managed to get a few chuckles from Chopper.

"Yeah well, at least you don't have my roommate. I got this newspaper boy to share my room with, and he's a real softie too." Chopper mentioned.

Blaze responded, "That's nothing. I'm sharing my pad with an Airman that's still in reserve pilot training. Hans Grimm, He's not even out of diapers yet, and he follows me around like a lost puppy. Hell, he's still has his gut sucked in so hard from basic that it will take until he makes Lieutenant for him to breathe." Blaze took a draw from his beer.

"Boy," Chopper replied, "They sure sent us into hell in the middle of nowhere alright, but with a great sunset view." He said as he sat down on a beach chair beside Blaze and got a beer out of the cooler.

Blaze spoke, "Well, at least we get a prime place to kick back and relax after a long day of lip service from ole Jabba the Hutt back at the base. And at least it's not minus ten degrees Fahrenheit outside. Heirlark had great bars but lousy weather."

Chopper lounged on the beach chair for an hour, drinking his beer as he watched the sunset with Blaze. He then spoke, "I'm going to go visit Kirk for a while. Maybe give him a few good rounds with the frisbee."

Blaze nodded. "See you later Chopper"

* * *

Steir Castle

Principality of Belka

A Man continued to stare out of one of the Castle's windows, as Schenze approached. "Our plan is in motion. Ofnir reports that the hardliners in Yuktobania are prepared to take control. The man smiled. "Excellent, and Osea?"

Schenze smiled, "We've bought Vice President Appleruth with funding promises for his presidential campaign. The fool." He stated. "Appleruth is so fixed on succeeding President Harling, he's willing to sell his soul to anyone, even the devil himself. Fool!"

The man began to laugh. "We'll have these fools at each other's necks. And all it took was money, blood, and patience. I am trusting you, Schenze, with the destruction of Osea and Yuktobania. Do not fail me.

"Yes, milord." Schenze said with a bow, and then walked off.

* * *

Bright Hill

Oured

Osean Federation

President Harling continued to speak to his Secretary of State. "If we can get in touch with Nikanor, we can defuse this thing before this has to get worse." He mentioned. "I have not spent the last three years of my administration, rebuilding the Federation from the Belkan war, to have another war break out right now."

"I understand Mr. President." Secretary Foster noted, "But we have not heard anything from Nikanor on the Red Line. We have to assume a defensive stance sir." Harling moved toward the window to look outside. "I will not start this war Mr. Foster, but I will end it."

It was then that the Vice President entered. "Vincent, we need to talk." He stated informally. Harling nodded and Secretary Foster stood and left the room. The Vice President sat down near Harling's desk. "Yuktobania is going to declare war. They've been challenging our airspace for the past two days with spy drones and this incident near Sand Island. And we haven't heard a word from Nikanor. We have the Kestrel and the Hawk on our west coast. We can prevent more of these incidents with a show of strength."

Harling spoke, "That will give the hardliners, in the Yuke government, justification to declare war. It will destroy what support Nikanor has in his party. We're trying to prevent a war here Charlie, not start one. I realize that there are a great deal of lives at stake here, but we gain nothing by being beligerant. Now then, we will continue to push for a diplomatic solution to this crisis."

Appleruth nodded, "I Understand." He stood and left his office, when he was outside he muttered to himself. "That was your last chance, you fool. I will not leave the Federation to the Yukes."

* * *

The People's Central Intelligence Bureau

Cinnigrad

The Union of Yuktobanian Republics

Major Nastasya Obertas walked through the halls of the Central Intelligence Bureau in Cinnigrad. Beside her was the director of intelligence. "Director, this makes little sense, the Oseans will never purposefully attack one of our squadrons unless they were fired on. The Oseans will think we're behind this, unless we give them proof that those unidentified fighters were not ours. We need to find out what is going on near Sand Island."

"I agree Major. That is why I am requesting that you take this assignment." The Director noted. "We have an intelligence vessel in the Ceres Ocean, I want you to go there and find out what is going on."

"Very well, what about the Prime Minister?" Major Obertas noted.

"I assure you, I will find him Major." The director stated, "It may take some time, but I will get in touch with him." He then looked at Nastasya. "Be cautious who you trust. There are elements within our own government who favor a military confrontation with Osea. We cannot afford that right now."

* * *

Sand Island Air Force Base

Briefing Room

The pilots entered the briefing room, one by one, Blaze came in with Chopper at his side. "... they are only the most awesome band in the world man. C'mon, I can get us front row tickets through this guy."

Blaze shook his head, "Chopper... No... I am not going to dig up two thousand dollars for you to blow it on a scam."

"It ain't a scam, man..." Chopper stated when Edge sat down near Blaze.

"So, what are you two going on about?" She asked with a smirk.

Blaze spoke, "Chopper here thinks I have two thousand to spare for front row tickets to Pink Floyd."

Edge whistled. "That's gotta be a scam. I checked, They're gouging prices for that like you would not believe."

Blaze responded, "Yup, but he won't believe me."

Captain Bartlett spoke up. "I'll say. Take it from me, Motormouth, you don't want to blow all that money on two tickets. Besides, you should save for your promising rock and roll career. You're only young once." He said with a smirk. He said as he sat down in his usual chair in the briefing room. "Alright people, we've got yet another mission. We've picked up a series of drones flying around near the coast. You nuggets are gonna go up with me and take them out."

Blaze spoke, "For what? Them snapping photos of the overwhelming amount of military strength we have here. Yes, we are a big threat with four tigers, a phantom, our combined egos, and our most fearsome weapon, one who is the terror of pigeons worldwide; Kirk."

Bartlett chuckled a little. "No argument here, that's why I've made him our official squadron mascot." He said with a smile. "Nonetheless, our orders are to shoot these drones down. Oh yes, we've also noticed an intelligence vessel in the area. It's not flying any flags either. However, command has decided, that we're not to fire on the ship."

Chopper spoke, "Aw c'mon, we're not for target practice out here."

"Ain't that the truth." Blaze responded.

"Relax people, I may be shy around strangers, but I don't forget my friends. Or those who serve under me. Do what I say, and we'll all be going home alive." Bartlett reassured. "Alright, lets fly."

* * *

The Tigers and the Captain's Phantom did not take long to take off. Right when Blaze had finished taking off, Thunderhead chimed in. "Wardog, this is thunderhead, unmanned recon drones returning to spy vessel. Shoot them down before they get back to the ship."

"Sure thing, you got that gang?" Bartlett stated.

Blaze responded, "Yeah, 'shoot fish in barrel.' Got it."

"Alright lets go." Bartlett stated. "Show me what you got kid."

Blaze responded, "What, against drones? Severe lack of challenge here. I might fall asleep at the stick."

"Yeah sure, but don't fire on the ship kid. Understood." Bartlett stated.

Blaze focused on the first group of drones and got them in their sights. They weren't even a challenge. It only took a small burst from his guns to destroy two of them.

"How you doing kid, pretty easy huh?" Bartlett noted.

Blaze responded. "It's not very exciting, this is just work." He noted. "Lets splash them and get back to base."

Bartlett responded, "No argument here." He said as he opened fire on a drone. It did not take long for most of the Drones to be destroyed, and by that time, something new had arrived.

"Warning! Multiple Bogeys. Closing fast." Thunderhead noted.

Bartlett responded. "Same attack axis as before?"

"280, same axis as last time." Thunderhead confirmed.

"Geez, how many planes do they have lined up at the border?" Bartlett wondered. "We only have four on our side. We'd better abort, this way." He followed up. "Think you can stick to my tail?"

Blaze responded. "Yeah sure, lets break off Chopper." The fighters began to retreat back to Sand Island, until Chopper spoke up. "They're running me down."

"Taking the trail position today Mr. Rock-and-roller? Hold on, I'll clear your six." It was not long before Blaze got a missile alert. "Damn! They're firing! Blaze engaging."

"Everyone else, quit your gawking and start shooting." Bartlett stated.

"Chopper, Engaging."

"Heartbreak One engaging."

"Edge, Engaging." The pilots responded. "Captain Bartlett!" Thunderhead stated.

Blaze began to maunver evasively, as he was attempting to keep the yukes off his tail with this latest surprise attack. He managed to get behind one of the Yuke fighters and shower if with machine gun fire. It burst into flames and began to fall to the ground below.

"Wardog, you are not clear to engage at this time." Thunderhead stated. "Uh... you might wanna mention that to these guys Thunderhead, I don't think they got that, because we're being engaged here!" Blaze could not believe this guy.

These Mig 21's were not too difficult to shoot down, and it made Blaze wonder what the Yukes could gain from this. Finally, he downed the last mig with a missile. "Picture clear, return to base." Thunderhead stated. However, Blaze was still getting a missile alert. "Guys, I have a lock alert coming from somewhere. We're being spiked by someone's radar. Wait..." The spy ship launched a missile, and it began to actively trace Edge's fighter. "I can't shake it."

"Hold on." Bartlett maneuvered in front of the missile and lead it off of Edge. The missile impacted neard the Phantom's tail. "Captain!"

Bartlett spoke, "Save the water-works, I'm fine. I'll just bail out here." he stated. "We can replace these things, it's getting the crew back alive that really counts." Bartlett pulled his ejection cable.

"Wardog, get back to base." Thunderhead stated.

"But the rescue chopper isn't here yet." Edge stated.

"Get back to base and rearm! The enemy has declared war on us."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long, real life can be a real drag at times. Especially when you're a student, and when the said student has deadlines. I'll try to update as much as I can, but this is a carefully composed work of art I am doing based on one of my most cherished games.**

**Oh yes, I'll try to make sure it's easy to read. I've updated Chapter One today, so there will be less headaches.**


	3. Chapter 3: Narrow Margin

Ace Combat: Demons and Ghosts

Chapter Three: Narrow Margin

Sand Island Airforce Base

Blaze franticly climbed down from his Tiger. He noticed the Base Commander approach,. "Alright listen up people. As of right now, we are now at war with the Union of Yuktobanian Republics." Peraut stated in his usual demeanor. Blaze spoke, "What about Captain Bartlett?"

Peraut responded, "Lieutenant, our naval port, at St. Hewlett is being bombed. That is more important than just one pilot. You are ordered to fly out and provide support. Dismissed." The Base Commander turned and walked away. Chopper spoke to Blaze in a low voice. "What an ass." The Commander turned around to glare at Chopper and he hushed up quick.

Blaze finally spoke, "C'mon Pilots, lets get airborne." He mentioned. The idea of just leaving the Captain out there did not suit well with him as he climbed back into the F-5. And the idea that they were about to fight a war, horrifying. People died in war, on all sides of the equation. The more he thought about it, the more his mind returned to the past, and those pictures he saw with his parents. The Belkans setting off seven nuclear explosions over their own cities.

When he saw this, young John Marshall asked his father, 'Is the world dying?'

The horror that he felt was mirroed by his father, and every living being that watched the pure carnage. This was supposed to be a time of peace, when no one had to die anymore. He hated this, he hated it so much. Blaze began to taxi his fighter toward the base's tarmac, and as he did, he thought he heard Edge's voice on the comms. Like she had just pounded her fists, and was reeling from the pain." Blaze spoke, "Are you alright Edge?"

There was some silence. "...Yes... I'm fine Blaze." She was lying, and Blaze knew it. He shared her frustration over this one singular event. The two Tigers accelerated down the runway and lifted off.\

* * *

The door opened to the darkened cell and a single person entered. "Captain Jack Bartlett, of the Osean Air Defense Force."

Bartlett smirked, he recognized that voice, "Yeah, I wondered when I'd cross your path again. So, legs, what have you been doing with yourself for the past fifteen years."

"Serving my nation, as did you." She mentioned.

"Yeah, we both broke each others heart all those years ago. But I can't see a thing with this blind fold on and my hands and feet tied to this chair. Do you still have those killer legs, or did you put on a few pounds."

Natasya responded, "Ugh, and you're still as gluttonous as ever. A complete Osean moron."

Jack grinned widely, "You still have that spunk to you that I just love. Mind untying me and getting rid of this blindfold. Maybe we both can get rid of more than that for old times sake."

Natasya sighed, "Enough." She slapped him. "Now, you will answer my questions, clearly and concisely. In case you have not noticed Captain, our nations are now at war. Which makes you a prisoner of war." She explained. "Which means, they'll send you to a frozen gulag in Glubina. Unless you prove useful for something. Now then, why did you fire on our fighters." She asked.

Jack responded, "We didn't, they fired on us first." he stated.

Natasya responded, "Interesting, continue..."

"We were intercepting your spy plane when we picked up migs flying the pond to cover your spy plane. They fired on us." Bartlett explained.

"Liar..." She said simply. "We recovered the debris, they did not launch any weapons!"

Bartlett spoke, "You ever known me to lie to a beautiful woman with legs." He responded and was promptly slapped again. "Ugh... I am wasting my time with you."

"Why don't you check the flight recorders form our planes." Bartlett noted, "You're a good enough spy to figure out what really happened. That way you can send me off to some Yuktobanian winter wonderland somewhere."

Natasya circled him for a few moments. "No... You might still be of some use to me." She turned and left the room. The door closed. "Great, she has me tied up in a cell. How come I don't fall for the normal ones? Gotta be the legs or something, or maybe the breasts. Yeah, gotta be the breasts."

* * *

The fighters continued to fly toward Port St. Hewlett when they began to see the rising pillars of smoke in the distance. "Dear God!," Blaze stated. "They were attacked in port."

Thunderhead came on the radio, "Thunderhead to Wardog. Edge, you lead the formation." Edge responded, "Negative, you take the lead, Blaze, and I'll fly on your wing." This surprised Blaze to no end. She was passing up a command to fly on his wing? 'Women, such an enigma.' He said mentally to himself.

"Second Lieutenant Nagasse. Follow your orders." She responded, "No, Blaze is leading. I'll protect his six-o-clock" Blaze finally spoke, "Uh, don't I get a say in this? Anyone? Chopper, care to help me out?"

"Sorry man, I'm not getting into this. You're on your own."

"Quit screwing around!" A voice said as an F-14 shot past. "This is a war. The enemy's all over and they will eat you alive."

"Uh, I better stick to the trail position today." Chopper responded.

"This is Thunderhead, I'm going to do an Inflight briefing." The AWACS stated. "The Yuktobanians have jumped the third Osean Naval fleet in port. There has already been heavy casualties, your mission is to get as many ships out of this death trap as possible.

Blaze nodded, "Alright, lets do this. Edge, you got my six, Chopper, watch for fighters pouncing our ships. We need to get this fleet out of here. Lets do it!" The fighters broke formation and shot toward the battle raging in the harbor.

Blaze managed to get a lock on one of the Yuke fighters that were closing on one of the AEGIS Cruisers and he fired a missile at it. "That's one people, now onto the next one." Another missile was fired toward a fighter. The explosion clipped the wing off and it fell into the harbor near the Kestrel's Portside.

"Wardog, be careful where you drop these Yukes." An operator on the Kestrel stated.

Blaze responded, "Sorry about that, I'll make sure I get permission from you whenever I have to save your hides Kestrel." Blaze twisted and came up behind another Intruder. "Looks like they're flying the intruders they got from the lend-lease agreement ten years ago."

Edge Responded, "The entire gulf is in flames!" She stated. And she was not exaggerating. The initial attacks had been completely focused in catching as many ships as possible in the harbor. It was a cowardly and disgraceful tactic that was the common theme of war.

Blaze responded, "It's chaos down there. They're trying to move civilian ships and traffic to get the fleet out."

"This is the Kestrel, we're moving, heading for the port exit." A crewmember on the Kestrel stated.

Blaze spoke again, "Where's the AEGIS Cruisers, we need their missiles!"

"This is the worse day of my life." One of the fleet crew-members stated. "C'mon, get out of the gulf, fast!" Edge stated.

The ships were beginning to move toward the bay in formation around the Kestrel, however one destroyer took a direct hit and burst into flames. "All hands, abandon ship!"

It was then that Blaze began to look at the harbor as the ships were evacuating. It was then that he saw what was floating in the water. The dead, or dying. It was beyond description, and he couldn't give a reaction to it. Was this the end result of war? Destruction? On this scale?

He only had one thought. 'Make this stop...'

"Those are people, floating in the waves." Edge stated.

* * *

Bright Hill

Oured, Osea

One of the president's aides continued to run, as fast as he could, through the hallway. With a piece of paper in his hand. He finally burst into the President's office. Vincent Harling stood, "What is the..."

The Aide handed him the piece of paper and the President began to read it. At first, his expression was one of annoyance for the aide bursting in unannounced, but his emotions began to transition to that of shock. He looked up. "God help us all." He handed the paper to Appleruth and he also read it.

"Sir, we need to face facts, we're at war. If we delay any longer, and pursue a peace plan that is unrealistic..." Appleruth stated rather forcibly.

Vincent Harling interrupted. "Peace is not a lie Charlie! There is still a chance we can stop this before it has to go any further than this."

"Sir, they have attacked us first." Vincent replied. "Do you remember what happened fifteen years ago Charlie? Do you remember? I will not see the soldiers of Osea fight another pointless and meaningless war." Vincent stated. "I will not let something like the Belkan war happen again!"

Vincent turned toward the window. "I am planning on opening a dialog with the Usean Federation State of North Point. They will agree to host a peace conference, and Nikanor will take that gesture for what it is worth and meet me there. This misunderstanding ends now."

* * *

"Blaze, did you see that?" Chopper stated

Blaze spoke, "Yes..." He stated in a sullen voice. The fleet had managed to escape the harbor, but they were not out of danger, not by a long shot. If anything was true about a surprise attack, is that people died in it. Every time Blaze thought about the last two incidents where they encountered the Yukes, the more this didn't make any sense. Why would the Yukes risk war over two obviously isolated incidents, and had things degenerated so fast? They were supposed to be allies since the war fifteen years ago.

"This is the Captain of the Aircraft Carrier Kestrel, my congratulations to all ships that managed to escape." The Captain stated. "As Captain, I will now form a provisional battle fleet. The Enemy has built a blockade with their fleet in front of us. We have to break through this in order to make for safe waters. Good luck everyone. All friendly aircraft, your support is requested." Captain Anderson noted.

"Blaze, are you clear on the Mission Objectives." Thunderhead stated.

Blaze responded. "Yes, Thunderhead, blow up enemy planes and ships. Even Chopper can figure that one out." In response, Blaze could've sworn he heard some of Thunderhead's grumbling.

Blaze spoke, "Chopper, go after those ships. Edge, we're intercepting those Nimrods before they can pound our fleet. Move!" The Squadron broke formation and engaged. Nimrods however, were not very manuverable, but it took a lot to shoot them down.

Blaze got one in his sights and opened fire on it with his guns. It seemed like every one of these planes could take all the abuse he could dish out before they exploded. The Nimrod exploded and began to fall toward the sea in a pillar of smoke.

"Edge, are you getting them?" Blaze asked over the Radio.

"Yes, two more of them down." Edge responded.

"Chopper, status report." Chopper responded. "Just nailed a destroyer, they're kicking up quite some anti-aircraft fire, I could use some help bro." He stated with distress in his voice.

"Edge, go help Chopper with those Yuke ships."

Edge responded. "Understood." The Nimrods began to go evasive and started to fly low. Hoping they could loose Blaze. One Nimrod shot past the Kestrel's Command tower with Blaze in pursit, and he fired tow missiles toward it. The missiles impacted and the Nimrod crashed into the sea. "Fleet, I'm going to try to get these two to break toward your position, get ready to nail them." Blaze began to accelerate, right behind one of the Nimrods. In order to force him into breaking.

Finally, they did it, and they broke hard toward the fleet, but by this time, their gunners were ready. Phalanx fire erupted and the Nimrods were shot to pieces. Blaze shot past the Kestrel and concentrated his fire on a yuke destroyer. Finally, it exploded and began to go under. Wardog was cutting a hole through the yuke blockade, they didn't expect the carrier to escape, much less as much resistance from a squadron of rookies.

"This is Captain Anderson, we've broken through the blockade. My thanks to our brave warriors of the sea, and of the air." The Captain noted.

* * *

The F-5's finally arrived back at base. Blaze managed to climb out of the Tiger, along with Chopper and Edge. They were approached by Captain Hamilton. "Good Job out there pilots." The Captain noted.

Blaze nodded, "Thank you Sir."

The Captain spoke again, "Lieutenant Nagase, you are relieved of duty and confined to your quarters." He noted.

Blaze spoke up, "What the hell?"

"The Lieutenant disobeyed a direct order to take command of Wardog Squadron. Therefore, she will face the consequences of insubordination." Hamilton noted.

Blaze responded, "Dammit Sir, we're at war, we cannot start grounding pilots because of Thunderhead's bruised ego."

Hamilton shot back, "And we cannot have soldiers flying off the handle and making their own decisions. Your new Squadron Commander. Lt. Colonel Ford, your new commanding officer, should be here in the morning. I suggest you work on your attitude problem Marshall."

Blaze sighed, "Yes sir." he said calmly.

* * *

Edge's quiet meditation over a small book was broken by a knock on her door. She rose up and walked toward the door to open it. She wondered who would be at the door at this time in the evening. She had expected Blaze, and knowing him, he had brought something to cheer her up.

She opened the door, and sure enough, it was him. "Hey, there. I brought you something to make your life a little bit more bearable since you got put into detention by Hamilton." Blaze showed the box of chocolates.

"You certainly know the universal method of cheering women up." Edge noted. "And what is the beer for?"

Blaze spoke, "Well, I thought we needed to keep your morale up." He noted. "Besides, who knows when we'll be climbing back into the cockpits again."

Edge smiled, "This is sweet Blaze, but don't you know that there is rules against this sort of thing in the Military?"

"I won't tell Darth Lardass if you won't." Blaze stated.

Edge chuckled a little, "Yeah, you're a spitting image of the Captain alright." Both of them shared the lighthearted moment before Blaze spoke again.

"Hey Edge, why did you hand the reigns over to me?" Blaze asked.

Edge went silent for a moment. "I just feel you're the right person to lead us Blaze. I don't know what it is, but you're our leader. That's the only way I can explain it." Edge stated.

Before Blaze could speak again, and explosion erupted from outside. "What the hell?" he stated in surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note: Expect More Soon. **


	4. Chapter 4: First Flight

Ace Combat: Demons and Ghosts

Chapter Four: First Flight

Sand Island Airforce Base

Blaze left Edge's quarters the moment that the air raid sirens hit, and by the sounds of it, everything had gone completely to hell. "What the hell is going on?" One officer responded. The door burst open. "We're under attack, everyone get..." He didn't finish that sentence, before he was hit dead on by a volley of bullets as a fighter strafed the Officer's Quarters. Windows shattered across the building,

Blaze hit the deck with Edge just in time. "Son of a..." Edge stated in shock. Blaze crawled toward a dead guard and grabbed his M-4 Carbine.

"Blaze we're going to need something more than these things to shoot those fighters down." Edge stated.

Blaze nodded, "It might be good for cover fire reguardless, and it's better than a kick in the ass. Which our asses will be if we don't get to our planes." Several more officers with M-4's crawled up. Blaze then spoke. "Alright, we're making a break for the hanger when the shoot past. We move, and we provide as much cover as we can before they come around again. Pilots head for the Hangers, Everyone else gets to the Anti-aircraft batteries. When the AA people get there, provide as much cover fire for our fighters as possible. You got that people?" Blaze got a series of nods from the officers. "Alright, lets go!"

The sounds of jets came around again. With it came the explosions and gunfire of another attack run. "Alright! Lets go!" Blaze stated. The Group ran out of the Barracks, firing off as much rounds as possible into the sky to provide at least some cover. Another fighter came in low and began a strafing run on Blaze's group. Several were hit, but one officer, a military air traffic controller, was shot in the leg. The group managed to make it into one of the hangers, but Blaze turned to go back for the controller. Edge noticed this and spoke, "Give him some cover!" The group opened fire toward several fighters that shot past.

Blaze grabbed the controller's arm and forced him up. "On your feet Lieutenant!" He screamed in pain as Blaze forced him to walk. "On your feet soldier!" He kept on repeating as he literally forced him to walk. Finally, he got the wounded man in the Bunker.

"Wow, you managed to make it." Chopper walked up, holding an M-4.

Blaze responded, "What do we have in this hanger that's flyable?"

Pops responded, "The Four Tigers that have been here since god knows when." The Mechanic came up holding an M-4.

Chopper responded. "Awww! Not these rust-buckets again!" he whined. "I want to fly something modern."

Blaze responded, "These rust-buckets will save your butt pilot!" He then turned to Pops. "Are they armed?"

Pops nodded, "Full load, all four of them, and fully fueled as well.

Blaze took a look around., "And we only have three pilots here. Alright, I guess this will have to do. Alright, listen up. I'll go up with Edge and Chopper to establish air defense, but we need some cover while we taxi to the Tarmac. Any ideas?"

"Lieutenant." A Technician spoke, "We have two Avengers in near the carpool, they're equipped for remote targeting and firing." He opened his laptop computer. "We can fire them from here, that will give you some time to take off ." He began to type on his computer. "I got them! We are armed and ready to go."

Blaze nodded, "Good thinking, do what you can with that. Alright, lets get these planes moving!"

* * *

The Hanger opened and the F-5's began to taxi. Almost immediately, the Avenger's began to launch their missiles at several Yuke aircraft that tried to flank them. The F-5's moved as quick as they could, with one Yuke fighter falling from the sky nearby the taxing aircraft. "God almighty. Keep us clear! We're not airborne yet." Blaze stated over the Comm system.

Finally the Tigers turned onto the tarmac. "Sand Island Control, This is Blaze, We're taking off." The F-5's began to accelerate down the runway. "We're running out of missiles here on the Avenger! Hurry up!" The Technician stated. As the squadron accelerated, one Yuke fighter came in low and began to fire on Blaze.

"Tech, target my fighter and prepare to fire. I got one on my ass. Fire on my mark." Blaze poured on the afterburner as his fighter lifted off, he veered somewhat toward the avenger. "Mark." The Avenger fired and the missile streaked toward blaze. He then broke off at the last minute and the missile overshot Blaze's fighter and hit the Yuke fighter.

"Control Tower to Wardog, Intercept the Bombers. Don't let them attack the runway!" Blaze nodded. "Wardog, you've heard the man, get on it." Blaze fired off a missile at an approaching F-4. The missile hit the cockpit head on, vaporizing the first part of the fighter. "I see you've managed to make it up, is your plane alright?" Blaze nodded, "You did good pops, as usual."

"Glad to hear it, looks like keeping it in good shape has paid off." Pops concluded.

Another voice came onto the radio. "This is Wardog leader, Lieutenant Colonel Ford. Apporaching Sand Island. What's your current status?"

"Here comes his highness from the mainland now." Chopper noted.

"This is base control. We're under air attack. Repeat, we're under air attack." The Tower noted.

"I trust you can hold the runway until we arrive?" The Lt. Colonel noted.

Blaze responded, "Sure thing Colonel." He stated wondering where in Osea this man came from. He sounded like a desk jockey, and something inside Blaze told him that he was right. Blaze began to tail one of the Bombers, which looked like a B-1B left over from the Belkan War, or perhaps a B-1 knockoff

During the war, Osea signed a lend-lease agreement with Yuktobania for their support. Yuke and Osean Aircraft got shipped all over the world to anyone who were allied against the Belkans. It was not uncommon to find Yuke built aircraft in the Osean military. The Bombers were easy targets, especially for the guns, but it was the Yuke fighters that put up most of the resistance. Especially when they were given aging equipment.

"Blaze, this is Pops, I have a good amount of our wounded and medics on board a transport. I'm going to see if I can get them to McNealy Base." The Mechanic stated.

Blaze responded, "Understood, Edge, get Pops out of the combat zone." Blaze was suddenly interrupted by Chopper, "Whoa, who pulled that out?" Blaze turned his head to look toward the base to find the fourth F-5 emerging from the hanger. "This is Airman First Clas Grimm, I'm preparing for takeoff."

Chopper responded, "Like hell you are. Is there any other pilots around there?"

Grimm responded, "I didn't see anyone..."

Edge spoke, "We have no choice. Grimm, we'll cover your takeoff."

Grimm's fighter began to taxi quickly, however something appeared on Blaze's Radar. "Grimm, we have additional yuke bogeys on an attack vector. Step on it." Blaze stated in a forceful tone. Blaze began to approach the incomming bogeys with Chopper at his side. "Alright Bro, we're going to have to draw these yukes out into a long, drawn-out dogfight until Archer can get airborne. Lets do it."

The two fighters approached the Yuke Fighters and then shot passed them. They came around toward the Yuke fighters, and a withering dance of death ensued for missile and gun locks.

"Control systems are... okay." Grimm stated. The Dogfight was really taxing Blaze's senses. Finally, he got a lock. A missile was fired, followed by gunfire toward the enemy fighter. It exploded above the base and a piece of it landed right into what appeared to be the Pilot's Barracks.

"Dammit! My collection was in there." Chopper complained.

"Ejection system is Okay..." Grimm stated.

Blaze finally spoke, "Grimm, screw the checklist and punch it! We cannot keep them off you forever."

"Right, I'm beginning to accelerate now. It that's alright with you." Grimm stated. The F-5 began to take off from Sand Island's runway. "C'mon, climb rookie, we could use you up here." Grimm's fighter finally took off, but a lone yuke began to tail him.

Blaze spoke, "Grimm, you've got one on your..." Grimm cut his thrust and pitched up hard. Using the drag to slow him enough so that Yuke overshot him. He then punched his afterburner, executed a quick stabilizing maneuver, and began to tail the yuke. Grimm's fighter fired a missile toward the yuke and it hit dead on.

Blaze was absolutely astonished. Was this a reserve pilot he was seeing? No... he had some training somewhere, he handled that fighter like a pro. But there was something familiar about it. Some of the manuvers he used, Blaze saw Belkan aces use at Airspace B7R.

Blaze spoke, "Grimm... Where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"I'll explain later Sir." Grimm stated nervously. "Control tower. This is Airman First Class Grimm, Callsign Archer, I'll be joining Wardog Squadron."

"Understood, Take care of them for us Blaze." The Control Tower stated.

Blaze did not have time to explain how Grimm was flying. His style of flying was signature Belkan, and not just average, no... it was the moves of a master.

"This is Wardog Leader. Sand Island, I'm out of fuel request clearance to land." The Lieutenant Colonel suddenly stated.

The Control Tower responded. "Negative Lieutenant Colonel. You can't land. We're under attack." Blaze was beginning to wonder if this guy was for real.

"All friendly aircraft, cover me while I land." The Lieutenant Colonel stated.

Chopper spoke again. "What are you, Insane?"

"Second Lieutenant Davenport, is that you?" Ford replied.

"Yes, Sir." It was all Chopper could say in this situation.

Ford spoke again, "I'll make sure to write you up after I lan..." A yuke fighter managed to score a direct hit on Ford's fighter. It began to spin to the ground while trailing smoke.

Chopper spoke again. "The Lieutenant Colonel's gone down, he's trailing fire."

Blaze could not believe this. That the Osean Air Force would send someone so incompetent to command a front-line squadron, and inside, he was wondering what desk was missing its idiot somewhere. He could not contemplate this for long, as another wave of fighters and bombers were incoming.

"Alright Wardog, we've got another wave incoming, Engage them." Blaze stated. Taking command as usual.

The Squadron took the Yukes head on, fighter after fighter was shot down by these four pilots, until the last bomber was taken out.

* * *

Colonel Orson Perraut stared Blaze in the eye. "You're a real hotshot aren't you Marshall?"He stated. Blaze had been in this office since they landed, and right now, Perraut's office was in disarray.

"Permission to speak freely Sir?" Blaze asked.

"Get it out Lieutenant." Perraut stated.

Blaze spoke. "Considering I, and my people, just saved all of our asses, I'd expect some gratitude."

Perraut stared at Blaze in the eye and then spoke. "You've got a serious attitude problem lieutenant, just like Bartlett!" Perraut got in Blaze's face, but he did not flinch toward this man.

"I'm also the best you've got, sir." Blaze stated without fear.

"I would have your wings by now if it was not for this." Perraut handed Blaze a letter from General Matthews. "It appears that the stunts you pulled, at Port St. Hewlett, got some attention. You've been promoted to lead Wardog Squadron. "It appears that you, and your pilots, are amougst the few fully trained combat fighter pilots we have right now."

"Thank you sir." Blaze stated.

Perraut responded, "Now get out of my sight."

* * *

Blaze left Perraut's Office. Chopper, Archer, an Edge stood and approached Blaze. "It was real quiet in there Bro. I was beginning to wonder if you were still breathing." Chopper stated.

Blaze responded, "Well, it's like this. Only in war do you get your ass kicked and promoted at the same time. I'm now Wardog Leader." He gestured his pilots to follow him.

"So, when are we getting reinforcements man?" Chopper stated.

Blaze responded, "We'll we're getting fighters at least, but pilots are coming up a little short. So, General Matthews has authorized anyone with flight experience, trainee or otherwise, be promoted to full flight officer status. Osea's scraping the barrel for pilots, and sending them to Hierlark" Blaze stated.

Chopper responded, "Good thing we have you in command Bro. His highness, from the mainland, wouldn't have lasted long anyway. Considering that he flew like a cadet."

Blaze nodded, "I think he was a pure desk jockey guys. Because anyone worth their wings knows that its suicide to try and land during an engagement. Best thing to do when you're out of fuel, in combat, its to punch out. We can replace fighters, we can't replace pilots. Especially now."

The pilots nodded, as they managed to comprehend the lesson they've heard their new leader echo.

* * *

Blaze began to change his t-shirt in his room. With what was left of Chopper's Rock and Roll Collection playing on the stereo system. He spoke to Grimm. "So where did you lean to fly like that? That is not something they teach you in reserve pilot training."

Grimm finally spoke. "Both of my uncles... flew for the Belkan Air Force." Archer stated. "My father fled to Osea when the rightists took over and began to nationalize everything, but my uncles stayed and fought for Belka. After the war only one of my uncles survived, and he came to live with us in Osea. He taught me everything he learned when he took me up in his crop duster when I was a kid."

Blaze was absolutely amazed. "So that explains your ability to fly."

Grimm nodded. "But being the son of a Belkan and a Osean has not made life any easier for me. You have no idea how it feels to be ridiculed because of my name in school, and to be called a traitor because of my blood. The Belkan War was hell for those of us who couldn't fight. I've been passed up for every promotion I could imagine because of my name."

Blaze spoke again, "So, why join the air force?"

Grimm responded, "Because of my brother. He was the only one who stood up for me when I was a kid. When he joined the Military, I wanted to join also. So I could make him proud. I was better at flying than him, so I joined the Air Force." Grimm stated. "Not that he's had it any easier that I have in the Military, he's had a hell of a time trying to make Staff Sergeant."

Blaze smiled, "For what it's worth Archer, I'm glad you're on Wardog Squadron. I want you here, at my side. Only one thing, don't keep secrets like this from me. We're family now."

Grimm smiled, "Uh... Thank you Lieutenant... This means a lot to me."

"Oh, and I'm going to drag you to the officer's lounge with Chopper tomorrow, and you're going to learn how to loosen up." Blaze mentioned.

"Yes sir." Archer Replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought Grimm needed more character development. **


	5. Chapter 5: Rendezvous

Ace Combat: Demons and Ghosts

Chapter Five: Rendezvous

Sand Island Airforce Base

"I need a picture for the Article I'm doing on your Squadron." Genette stated with somewhat of a smirk.

Chopper stated. "Well why didn't you just say so?" He stated with a smirk. "I always like a moment to show of my 'movie-star' good looks to the ladies."

Blaze responded, "Hey, no one wants to see your ugly mug Chopper. But I bet the girls will be just lining up for Archer."

Chopper turned toward Blaze, "Him? He's just a kid bro. What could women possibly see in him."

Archer smiled sheepishly, "Well... I... I..." He stuttered.

Edge finally spoke, "I don't know, he's awkward. It's enduring." She stated with her arms folded, hiding a smile.

"What? You're taking his side?" Chopper stated in surprise, to which Blaze put his arm around Chopper. "Hey bro, don't get yourself down, there's bound to be someone out there who loves you."

"Yeah... your mother..." Archer replied.

Chopper finally reacted to Archer's jab, "Alright, you asked for it. Come here." Chopper grabbed Archer in his arm and began to give him a wedgie, and Genette watching with something of a smile. He picked up his camera and spoke.

"Uh, Smile... I guess." Chopper looked up. Archer's head in his right arm, and then he pumped his right arm, and obscuring Blaze's face. The picture was taken.

Blaze finally spoke, "Knock it off you two." He said with a smile. "Alright Genette, take your picture. Genette looked at his camera and then frowned. "Sorry, already done, and my memory card is full."

"Well, get another one." Blaze demanded.

"Sorry, but all of the others are full too." Genette stated. "I don't get a lot of chances to use the internet here, so this picture will have to do."

"Well delete one you don't need!" Blaze stated. "Here, give me that camera."

Chopper also responded. "No way man, that picture captured me in all my glory." Both Blaze and Chopper tried to grab the camera until Edge grabbed both Blaze's and Chopper's ears. "Now, now children. Play nice with the newspaper man." She stated in a scolding tone like she was their mother. "Sorry about that Genette, these two little boys need constant supervision. I think that picture would be great. When can you get it published?" Edge responded with a wicked grin.

* * *

The darkened room was opened again and Nastasya entered. "Well now, I was beginning to think you forgot all about me. So, is this the part where we make passionate love?"

Natasya sighed. "No... this is the part where you tell me about the pilots on Sand Island."

"Oh them? They're nuggets. No need to worry your pretty little head about them." Bartlett stated.

Natasya lightly slapped him. "You are a terrible liar. And even worse at interrogations. Don't you realize this is not a game? Our nations are at war! Dose that not bother you?"

"What bothers me is that Yuktobanian fighters attacked us in our airspace." Bartlett stated.

Natasya got into his face. "Those were not our fighters at Cape Landers. They were not Yuktobanian! Someone played you like a violin Captain! Played us both!" She stated. "And for me to find out who they were, I have to know more about them, and those pilots were there!" She stated. "I need you to trust me!"

Jack sighed. "I gave up on trusting you fifteen years ago." He stated.

Natasya responded, "Don't start this again Jack. You knew what was required of me, you know how much this means to me. I am loyal to my people, as you are yours, that will never change."

"I did not ask you to forsake your people." Jack stated in a lower tone.

"But you meant it." Natasya countered. "You meant it..." She went silent for a moment. "All that time, and you never told me how you felt."

Jack broke his cool. "You never let me..."

"I was scared!" Natasya Countered.

"So was I!" Jack stated. The Anger had boiled over within both of them, to the point that they both admitted the truth. Bartlett shook his head. "Do you know the kind of hell that happened daily during the Belkan war? I watched too many pilots die, too many! You deserved better than that. You deserved someone that would be there for you. I could've died at any moment Natasya!"

Both of them remained silent for a few moments. Jack spoke, "The fighting was everywhere Natasya. I couldn't... I couldn't..."

"I never knew you felt the same Jack." Natasya stated. "Listen to me, Yuktobania is at war with Osea. The prime minister pushed for a diplomatic solution, but now, I don't know where he is. The hardliners are in control now. They have imprisoned all of Nikanor's supporters. I don't know where they've taken them." She noted. "I am doing my best to make sure they do not make you disappear."

"And how do I know this is not a trick to make me talk? You said before, you are loyal to your people, and I am loyal to mine." Jack responded.

Natasya sighed, "Very well, I'll give you more time to think it over, then I'll need a decision from you. But know this, not all of us in Yuktobania want war Jack." She got into his face. "I will trust you if you trust me." She stated. "You're not in the custody of the Government. I had you moved several times over the last few days."

"You're hiding me? Why?" Jack asked.

Natasya responded, "Because it's becoming harder to find people who were involved in the first shots of this war. My superior is dead, my contacts, and informants, are disappearing, anyone who had anything to do with the sand island incident are being killed. Even sand island was recently attacked, and I do not know who survived." Jack sighed. "Someone is cleaning house Jack, on both sides, and making sure no one figures out how this war began. The Osean President is pushing for a peaceful resolution, but no one knows where the Prime Minister is. The only thing I have is you. I need your help Jack, before its too late."

* * *

Colonel Perraut began the briefing. "Alright people, this is what we need from you. Lets get started." He stated. "The biggest mistake the Yukes have made in their blitz attack, is that they've failed to sink any of our aircraft carriers. So command has ordered them into our inland sea to protect them from any attacks."

Blaze raised his hand. "Yes Lieutenant?" Perraut stated with a sneer.

"Colonel Sir, with all due respect, that is a bad idea. If the Yukes manage to break into the Bannion Sea, there will be nowhere for our carriers to go, and the Eaglin Straights are a perfect place for an ambush." Blaze stated. "We need to keep our carriers where they can do the most amount of good."

Perraut spoke, "Those carriers are several billion a piece..."

Blaze interrupted, "I hate to break it to you, but we're going to have to accept losses/ In this kind of war, we're not going to have to buck up and accept losses. We need our carriers covering the coast in case they decide to invade. It's loose-loose anyway you slice it. We either loose little, or we loose big."

"Unfortunately Lieutenant, no one has asked for your opinion, have they? And another thing. Don't you ever interrupt me again." Perraut stated. "Now then, get to your fighters." The Pilots stood and began to file out of the room. Hamilton, who was watching the situation unfold, spoke to Perraut. "He boarders on the edge of insubordination sir. Perhaps you should take precautions."

"He's all we got Captain." Perraut stated as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

Schenze looked over the reports he had on his desk. "So they really plan on doing it? Using the Scinfaxi?"

"If this is allowed, sir, Yuktobania will have an advantage against Osea." Col. Ashley Bernitz stated.

Albert Schenze turned from the window of Grunder's Office building in Sudentor. Overlooking his grand project. "We cannot have that. I think it might be time for Research and Development to finish work on the TLS system for the Arkbrid. Yes, that should even the score a little?" He stated. "What about the Osean Air Defense Force?"

"Heh! They are undermanned and understaffed. With the amount of operational incompetence that we've introduced to the Osean Military brass, one would wonder why they ever won the war fifteen years ago." Bernitz stated. "And their pilots are imbeciles. The veterans from the war, fifteen years ago, are all retired or too lazy to fly. They will not be a problem.

Schenze turned back toward the tunnel. "Excellent Ashley. For the glory of Belka, we will reign with fire and war."

* * *

"Man, this sucks." Chopper stated. "Ol' lardass in there completely blew you off. 'Oh those carriers are several billion a piece..'" Chopper stated in a mocking tone. "Why if one of them happened to be destroyed, I'd have to actually get on a treadmill and loose enough weight in order to cut it in the Military" He said with the same mocking tone. This is the worse operation I've ever heard of." Chopper concluded.

"No argument there sirs." Archer stated. "Even if we do secure our carriers in the Bannion Sea. They will be pushed out of operational range. It's like the higher ups are more concerned with price tags."

Blaze responded, "And when the Yukes get bold enough to realize that their strategy is working, they'll commit ground forces." He kicked the Landing Gear of one of the F-16 Falcons they just got in. "And we're one of the few operational airbases next to McNealy on the west cost. And we just got our asses kicked only a few days ago." He stated. "Oh well, I guess soldiers like us are to dumb to think for ourselves. So we're just going to have to sit down and shut up when they tell us to."

"I've heard the Captain say those words Kid." Pops stated as he walked up toward Blaze.

Every time Captain Bartlett was mentioned, the atmosphere got sullen. Blaze kicked his landing gear again, and this time, his foot began to protest with pain. "I can't believe we left him there! We're a squadron, we're supposed to stick together!"

Pops responded, "You did all you could for Captain Bartlett Blaze, you're not going to help him right now by kicking yourself in the ass. You stepped in, and started leading. That's what he would've wanted." He stated.

Chopper responded, "He's right bro. You've done a fine job being the Captain, now if we can only get you to start trash talking like the Captain. I mean, your performance right now, hardly worthy of our great Captain."

Blaze spoke again. "Hey, I can cuss and swear as good as Bartlett. And at least I'm not as much of a wrinkled old bastard as he is."

Pops grinned a litte. "In the defense of Old Bastards everywhere. Watch you mouth kid."

The pilots began laughing, along with Edge, who had her hand over her mouth, suppressing a giggle.

* * *

The fighters streaked toward Eaglin Straights. The Carriers below them making their way through the narrow channel. Above them were fighters from every surviving base on the coast. "... seventy-five bottles of beer on the wall, seventy-five bottles of bear. Belkan takes on down, chugs it down. Seventy-five bottles of beer on the wall..." Chopper sang.

Finally, Blaze had enough. "Chopper, one more verse, and I'll give you the grandfather of all atomic wedgies when we land.."

"Hey, I need something to keep from going insane out here. This is boring man. We've been circling for almost an hour, and we've had no sign of any attack. Besides, we're already in the clear." Chopper stated.

"This is thunderhead, we've arrived outside the range of enemy air attack. Permission granted to return to your assigned bases in sequence." Thunderhead announced. "Aircraft may refuel for the return trip if required. Hold above the carrier for the tanker aircraft."

"Everyone's starting to leave. Can we go yet?" Chopper whined.

"Wardog squadron, I told you to wait for the tanker plane above the carrier." Thunderhead stated.

"I swear man..." Chopper stated.

Things were quiet for a few moments, and Blaze began to feel like he was going to have a quiet and relaxing trip back to the base on autopilot. He almost didn't notice the contacts suddenly appear on his radar, but something was strange, they were coming from the east, not the west.

"Hey, whats that? Is my radar on the Fritz?" Chopper said in disbelief.

Archer came on also, "It's showing up on mine too."

Blaze spoke, "We've got harriers! And they ain't ours."

"Where'd they come from. How come the Morons at Thunder-Blockhead didn't notice it. Yo kid?" Chopper stated. One of the Harriers opened fire at Blaze. "Whoa! Heads up, they're hostiles alright." Blaze rolled hard to evade the missile, and then focused on its source. He fired his guns at the Harrier. A few shots into the cockpit and it began to spin out of control.

Blaze responded, "Thunderhead, we have hostiles, repeat, hostiles coming in from the East."

Thunderhead responded, "East? Are you sure Blaze."

"Well who do you think I'm engaged with? The tooth fairy? All carriers, we need a scramble. Right now!"

Thunderhead responded, "Enemy approaching, all units, return to your combat air patrol stations! Protect the carriers!"

Blaze spoke again, "How did they get their fighters this deep into our airspace undetected? Wardog, engage at will, don't let one of these Yukes hit the carriers."

Blaze began to trail a Harrier when suddenly it shifted direction. "Damn Harrier VTOL." It was a common maneuver with the harrier during dogfights to kick the plane into VTOL and let the enemy overshoot. The Harrier began opening fire toward Blaze. He needed to break, and he found something to cover him, He pitched up toward the sun. "Lucky sun. Always useful for a little surprise." He turned hard and noticed the Harrier, still in VTOL mode. "I got a few tricks up my sleeve too Yuke." He got a lock and fired. The missile streaked toward the harrier and hit, its pilot blinded by the sun, and trying to find where his target went."

"The Carrier Aircraft are launching Blaze." Chopper stated.

"Alright I'm up." Captain Snow responded. "Come and get me."

Blaze shot down another Harrier. "Nice to see you Navy boys up here. Care to give us a hand?"

"Multiple bandits on radar. Heads up, they're carrying long range anti-ship missiles." Thunderhead stated.

Blaze responded. "Edge, Grim, defend the fleet. Chopper, you're with me on intercept." Lets go." Chopper followed Blaze's F-16 as he afterburned toward the incoming fighters. "C'mon, faster." Blaze stated as he noticed several anti-ship missiles streak by, he then got a lock onto what looked like an F-35.

"Guys, they're flying Thunderbolts." Blaze stated, as he began to engage them.

Archer responded, "Where did the Yukes get those? They're state of the art!"

Chopper and Blaze launched missiles at two F-35's and scored a hit, the remaining two made a break toward the carriers at full speed. "Damn, they're going for broke. Chopper, we need to run them down."

Blaze began to tail one of the Thunderbolts, the G-Force began to press on him. He then got a lock. "Firing!" He fired off a missile toward the target and it managed to hit on the wing. The Thunderbolt's wing tore off and fell into the channel. Chopper continued to talk. How did they get Thunderbolts? And where are they striking from?" He asked as he shot the last F-35 down.

"All enemy attack planes confirmed destroyed. Area sanitized." Thunderhead responded.

However Blaze wasn't convinced. "Thunderhead, keep your eye peeled. This isn't over. Not by a long-shot."

"Wardog, your air defense mission is complete, hold for the refueling craft over the Kestrel." Blaze was beginning to think that 'Thunder-blockhead.' suited their AWACS plane well. He wouldn't know how right he was until a few moments later.

"Alert, Ballistic Missile incoming." Blaze swiveled his head, and found the missile. It approached the ground and then burst into fragments. Suddenly, it seemed as if a huge explosion of light and fire lit up the area. Everything went completely to hell, Blaze checked his radar to find that Osean Aircraft were disappearing off it. Blaze looked down to see the Carrier Buzzard in flames, and breaking in half."

"Someone, anyone, what's happening!" Edge stated with desperation in her voice.

"I don't know," Snow stated. "Everything below five thousand feet was just wiped out!" Captain Snow stated.

Thunderhead spoke, "Second Missile incoming!"

Blaze spoke, "Dammit, Can't we do something for them?"

Snow spoke, "Dammit, everyone, get above five thousand feet." Blaze began to climb hard, but inside, he felt helpless against these missiles.

"Ten seconds to next impact." Thunderhead stated.

This was a nightmare, to watch ships get destroyed, and be powerless against it. He couldn't even get a lock onto these missiles before they exploded. All he could do was watch... and pray.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Impact." The sky below them light up again. More carnage. "The Vulture took a direct hit, she's sinking!" More contacts disappeared from Blaze's radar screen. And quite possibly the worst idea entered his mind. He was right about this, and Perault wouldn't listen to him. The only Carrier that was still operational was the Kestrel.

"All surviving fighters, report in." Kestrel's CIC signaled.

"I'm here." Captain Snow stated, "And it looks like Wardog Squadron made it too.

Blaze started to get a notice from Thunderhead. "Wardog, we can't get a tanker to you. You're instructed to head for Heierlark Base and refuel there.

Blaze spoke, "Heierlark.. I guess we're heading toward our old stomping ground."

* * *

**Author's Note: White Bird Part 1 will be out soon.**


End file.
